Innocence
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: "A piece of you, perhaps the last piece of you, died that day"   Ratings Vary!  Requests OPEN!


**Theme: **88- **Pain  
><strong>

**Rating: **T for a TT~TT**  
><strong>

**Summary: **A little piece of you, maybe the last of you, died that day.

1 of 100

* * *

><p>The rain fell heavily around the marching crowd of black clothed mourners. In his mind, Ichigo couldn't find any solace from the darkness, away from the biting cold and pelting rain. His heart ached, heavy with a heavy burden that none knew of; his mind was numbed with the icy reality of the situation. Both his Hollow Other and Zangetsu himself remained dreadfully silent. He took another step in the concrete as others continued along with him, creating a melancholy melody of clicking heals and muffled sobs.<p>

This shouldn't be happening.

Ichigo wouldn't think twice about taking the fatal blow; he wished _he_ was the one in the deep, dark box, surrounded by silk linen and roses.

Behind Ichigo, Orihime wept openly and freely against Sado's arm, her black dress revealing the extent of her depression; large eyes were shadowed, her hair was dim and lusterless, and her complexion was pale. Sado remained perfectly stoic, but Ichigo knew he had a heart-shattering look of sadness in his eyes. And Uryuu...

_Uryuu..._

Ichigo felt something wet on his cheeks and chalked it up to the rain, despite the fact that what was a heavy downpour only seconds before had halted. The dark gray clouds held their breath and stopped their rumbling as the sea of black made their way to the freshly over turned mound of dirt. Ichigo stood beside Orihime, Chad on his left, and they remained silent. Tatsuki stood behind them, a serious look on her face and she looked at Ichigo, worry visible, and she sighed.

There was nothing she could say to take the pain away.

Ichigo looked at the stone with glossy eyes, and everything around him stayed silent. He could see Orihime's lips move but no words reached his deaf ears. He could see her grab his hand but he couldn't feel a thing. He looked at Orihime, and she smiled sadly back at him.

"I know," she said, her smile wavering, "how much you loved Ishida-kun." She held his hand tighter, trying to comfort the Shinigami, just make that _dead_ look go away. "He loved you too, Kurosaki-kun. He did this for you, now live for both yourself and...Uryuu-kun." Orihime smiled brightly as warm tears slid down her cheeks. Ichigo turns to her and then looks back at the mound of dirt that seperates him from-

_"I can't see past the film of tears that blur the vision of i be thankful? Should I hate myself for this weakness? I don't know; there is, however, a slight pang of relief that I won't have to see you lying there, so pale, your lips turned up into a false smile, no life in your body" _Tears begin to spill down Ichigo's cheeks. "_Your father, the one you hated and despised with every fiber of your being, is looking at me, staring and muttering to himself. I hate him; what does he know about you?_

_The father that abandoned you_

_Friends that turned their backs at your cries for help._

_And they are here. Weeping and sobbing as if they cared and it makes me sick to the very pit of my stomach._

_They never knew you; I did. I was there when you would cry, when you were on the verge of giving up. I saw you at your best, I helped you at your worst._

_I loved you dearly..._

_Was loving you so bad? Because although your heart no longer beats, your soul has moved on, your memory lingers. How can i move on? How can I go on when my heart is in there, in that satin coffin beside you?" _Ichigo turns, silent and crying, from the tombstone, and starts to leave the cemetary. _"Two people died that day..."_

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sleeping, six days later; without an ounce of food in his body and only scant hours a sleep scraped together, he felt worse than before. Still, the pain was nothing compared to the nightmares. The images from before crept up in his memory, unbidden and unwanted<em>.<em> He would wake up screaming, he would wake up with tears-he would wake up with the same person on his mind.

_Uryuu..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo stares at his ceiling, his eyes empty. He woke up from another nightmare, his tears streaming and his fists clenched. Ichigo shakes his head of the thought.<p>

It's not a nightmare. It's a memory.

It hurts still being home, but Ichigo can't think of anywhere else to go. Orihime? No; maybe Chad's...or even Tatsuki.

There is only one person he wants to see.

But He's no longer in their world.

* * *

><p>He feels arms pulling him, jostling him awake. IN such a deep, intense state of insomnia Ichigo can't tell apart what is real and what isn't

He can hear Uryuu's soft voice through the thick fog of sleep shrouding his consciousness.

"Ichi-"

"Mnn..." Ichigo groans, trying to will his eyes to open.

"Ichigo." It _is_ Uryuu's voice.

"Ishida?"

"T-there's a problem. Ichigo I-I think..." the voice is rushed and panic-stricken. Ichigo's eyes open and widen instantly.

It _is _Uryuu.

Ichigo doesn't speak a word, and is actually unsure if he _can_. Instead he pulls the Quincy into an embrace, strokes the soft raven hair he missed so much and squeezes tighter.

A chain rattles; Ichigo's heart drops.

"I died." Uryuu states, his face hidden in Ichigo's chest. Ishigo feels shudders wrack through the Quincy's frame, and the rattling continues in a low rattle. Ichigo can feel the warm drops on his shirt and tears quickly formed in his own eyes. "I died..." Ichigo knows that this isn't right, he shouldn't be so _happy_ but he is, and it kills him a little on the inside.

Uryuu died in his arms, in the emergency room of the Clinic after taking a blade through the chest from one of the last arrancars after Aizen's defeat. Ichigo knew, _knew _that if he was only a little more attentive he could have saved Uryuu. And _That_ was what was killing him. He had promised to protect everyone, but failed the most important person to him.

"Ichigo, I need to go." Uryuu whispers, though he doesn't let go of the Shinigami.

"Please..." Ichigo pleads, his voice hoarse to his own ears.

His arms tighten, and Uryuu doesn't leave. This was it, their last goodbye.

The dawning light would greet the Soul Reaper and the hell butterfly that flutters away, into the light...

* * *

><p>Yeah it's for the 100 themes. It helps with writer's block and the little drabbles that al;ways pop up and don't leave until written.<p>

Please, if you love me then you'll find the 100 themes list and request one from me! (on my bio :3 ) ~ Comment with!:

Theme\number:

Rating: (like K-M, fluff, angst, etc.)

Summary: (optional) If you want something specifically

What pairing, if you want someone else ;D


End file.
